Elim
by koram852
Summary: When Julian Bashir finds Garak in his quarters, he decides it's time to confront the tailor about their... friendship. "Why can't you ever tell the truth, Garak?" "Whatever do you mean, Doctor?" "I'm not stupid... Or do you really still trust me so little?" "Julian, I *am telling the truth." One-shot. Garak/Bashir Slash.


AN :: ...got a little distracted by these two... again, no formatting due to hand writing to typed and posted via mobile... apologies.

WARNINGS :: SLASH, male/male pairing! Sexual content. Nudity. It's rated M for a reason.

DISCLAIMER :: i own nothing from the Star Trek universe. CBS/Paramount owns the boys, station, etc. i just keep getting bludgeoned by ideas for them. O.o

* * *

Elim

* * *

"Garak?!" Julian blurted out the Cardassian's name in shock as he entered his quarters to find the tailor inspecting a plant near the main viewport.

"Ah! Doctor Bashir, my friend!" Garak turned - with his plastered-on, insincere smile.

"What are you doing in my quarters? And *how did you get in here?" Julian asked, surprised but not upset.

Garak hedged, "I thought perhaps since our lunch was so rudely cut short today, I could do you the service of buying you dinner." He played his coy smile. "As for how I got in - Doctor, you really should know by now, I have my resources." His voice bounced in it's usual, playful and evasive manner.

Julian eyed his friend coolly. "Why can't you ever tell the truth, Garak?"

Confusion creased the Cardassian's ridged brow. "Whatever do you mean, Doctor?" ...but his heart rate had kicked up...

Julian stepped into his quarters, dropping his couple of PADDs onto the sofa to his left, causally approaching Garak. He stopped only a couple steps from him - and looked straight into his striking cornflower-blue eyes. "I'm not stupid, Garak... I just wish you'd admit it. I wouldn't be upset. Or do you really still trust me so little?"

"Julian -"

"Elim."

Garak found himself flustered by the doctor cutting him off with his own name - but he pulled through and pushed on, "Julian, I *am telling the truth." He gave his crooked smile. "If you read more into my invitation, that's hardly my problem. Your flights of fancy are your own business."

"You're really going to keep on this?" Julian pressed, his own brow knitting.

Garak went wide-eyed in mock offence. "I really do wish to buy you dinner. But if you're not interested in my offer..." he trailed off and moved to step toward the door -

But Julian caught Garak's arm, stopping him.

"Oh, I believe you *want to have dinner with me," Julian spoke firmly, but quietly, "but I don't believe your excuse as to why."

"Julian?" Garak inquired, cocking his head in question.

The doctor's expression softened. His fingers loosened on Garak's arm to a touch. His voice remained quiet. "They're not just *my flights of fancy, Garak. As I said, I'm not stupid. I notice things too..."

Garak gazed into those dark eyes, long familiar to him - long haunting his dreams - And he decided. "And what would be done about it? It would hardly be appropriate... It's not as if you share my feelings, Julian, always looking after all those pretty ladies."

For once, that mad glint was gone from Garak's lovely, blue eyes. His voice had dropped. His features had softened in a way Julian had never seen before... It was...

Julian moved oh-so slowly closer... Whispering, "They're not just *my flights of fancy, Elim..."

And he closed the small gap between them, taking Garak's mouth in a gentle kiss, his left hand rising to touch lightly at the corner of his jaw... and the ridges there... He felt him breathe out in a desperate sound -

And the Cardassian returned the kiss, opening to Julian... pressing forward... deepening the exchange with his tongue...

*not just my flights of fancy* ...the words finally sank in - and hit home...

And Garak lifted his hands to touch Julian's olive-colored face - a sensation he'd long yearned to feel - and moaned as Julian pushed back the kiss, pressing his own tongue hungrily into Garak's mouth.

Deep, tongue-filled kisses issued heady, pleasured sounds from both as the other would drive for more.

Julian felt his nose against Garak's cool cheek... Felt Garak's lightly ridged nose against his own - he pushed again for a deep French kiss - "Aww!" he somehow managed before Garak pushed back, "Elim!" He gasped and lifted his right hand to finger the top of Garak's left ear... Then he buried his fingers in the Cardassian's thick, black hair.

Garak felt the perfection that was Julian's fingers working into the back of his head. His own hands were framing Julian's face asymmetrically; one with his thumb traveling up the doctor's cheek, the other cradling lovingly at his jaw - and that left hand found its happy way into Julian's dark waves... As Julian's fingers caressed curiously at the ridges below Garak's right ear, sending shivers down his back and gooseflesh over his skin.

Finally, the teasing of Julian's fingers was too much. Garak broke the kissing with a gasp and set his forehead to Bashir's, breathing heavy.

"I no longer wish to take you to dinner..." His chest felt tight with things he never allowed himself to feel; attraction, desire, arousal.

Julian groped his fingers in Garak's hair once more, then that hand slid down, fingering his left facial ridges - making him sigh - to slip down his throat to his chest. "You didn't really want dinner anyway..." Julian whispered. "You never get meals with me to eat..." He tipped his jaw slowly forward and lipped at Garak's mouth.

"...Elim..." Julian sighed.

Garak gave a brief kiss back...

"...Julian..." Garak whispered against the medical officer's mouth - The fingers of his right hand fell from Julian's cheek to the front of his uniform... and tugged open the cloth of its front. "...is this alright?"

"It's... fine..." Julian breathed.

Garak's hands pushed away the top of Julian's uniform... then tugged on his grey-purple shirt, lifting it to reveal new and wondrous swaths of olive skin. He sighed, sliding his hands up Julian's warm torso - as Julian groaned - to push the shirt over his head... to drop unwanted on the floor.

Garak's hands ran over Julian's shoulder as he took his mouth in a soft, warm kiss, slowly teasing his tongue as his fingers teased the the CMO's collarbone.

When they broke again, Julian had already managed to open the two layers of heavy cloth which the Cardassian was wearing, and was easing his jacket quickly off the thick shoulders.

"Oh! Gawd, Julian!" Garak gasped as the doctor's hands raked across his chest, pushing away the cloth of his tunic, and his mouth fell on Garak's delicately ridged collarbone.

His shirt was gone. Julian's hands were quickly unfastening his trousers. Another open-mouthed kiss whetting Garak's appetite.

"I want to see the rest of your beautiful ridges..." Julian whispered.

"Uhh..." Garak breathed, "I... want to show you the rest of my ridges... Those near my hips are particularly -" he gasped suddenly as Julian's hand dove under his waist band and found Garak's hip - "...sensitive..." he whined out after a moment.

Julian felt of the delicately formed ridges at Garak's hips, momentarily distracted from his swift undressing -

And suddenly the Cardassian growled and thrust forward, taking his mouth in another *deep kiss - his hands plunging down the CMO's uniform -

Shoes were shed -

And Garak had Julian naked long before the doctor could finish his own work.

"Computer, secure the door." Garak said in a seductively choked voice.

Julian found himself steered toward his sofa - the closest item of furniture -

The computer chirped its acknowledgement.

The door locked to intrusion, Garak pushed Julian onto the sofa and descended on him, his insistent tongue exploring the other man's mouth passionately.

Julian grunted - and pulled Garak closer, his skin under his palms irresistible.

And finally he squirmed and twisted and grasped and Garak's trousers were gone.

And everything stopped.

Garak slowly pulled away, their lips noising mildly as they parted, to gaze into Julian's dark eyes.

And Julian gazed back into Garak's startling blues.

Garak choked, "Are you certain this is... what you want?"

Julian chuckled. "Can't you tell?" he whispered, rolling gently against him.

"I've never been with a... human before... I'm confused... The women? Dax?"

"Just another secret I prefer to keep to myself... for myself..."

Garak's blue eyes were searching...

"You're... bisexual?"

"Yes..." Julian couldn't keep the lift from his lips. "...Elim..."

Garak moaned as Julian pressed against him - *so much soft, delicate, brown skin... like fine silk under the tailor's fingers...

...delicate kisses...

...lippings... teethings...

Julian nibbled on Garak's sensitive jaw ridges...

Garak teased at the lines of Julian's bare chest...

"Perhaps it would be easier to explore in your bed?"

"I think - ahhh - that's a goo-d idea..."

When they reached the bed, Garak was behind Julian - and pushed him face down to kiss at the dark back...

Long hours stretched out - "Ohha... E-lim..."

Julian's skin spread out beneath him for the learning - shoulders, back, chest, stomach, hips, thighs... all that deep-olive skin... and every inch seemed to make the doctor moan...

Garak ran soft grey hands over a warm ribcage... over a deeply tan waistline. He tickled and tantalized with his fingertips, the most delicate of touches. And he sank his eager mouth against the tender flesh of Julian's shoulder and throat, while his soft, strong palms groped at the officer's silky warm thighs.

Long moments dragged into the morning - "Julian! ...that's... wonderful..."

Garak's body was scattered with dermal ridges, each seeming more erogenous than the last... Gentle caresses sent the Cardassian into fits of shivers...

The ridges on the side of his neck extended down the sides of Garak's arms, almost to his elbows... Another broad, flat ridge of scales ran from a point at his ribs just under the arms, and widening, all the way down the outside of Garak's surprisingly strong legs to wrap in a delicate, tapering ribbon around his ankles to end narrowly along the tops of his feet. Decorated in an equally delicate filigree were his collarbones... the line of his sternum... the arcs of his hipbones - where the ridges ran back, over Garak's rear almost merging at his tailbone... and down, over his pelvic bone in what became soft, glistening scales of unimaginable sensitivity...

It was Julian's mouth working his hips that had the tailor's praise...

Hands... fingers... found sensitive members... explorations became erotic fondlings... kisses deepened with growing heat -

Garak wished he had Julian's mouth some place else.

Julian's fingers fascinated over a particular set of dermal ridges.

Somehow they found a mutually beneficial rhythm...

Garak's chest was going to burst -

Julian's face was flush with heat, flooding him -

Garak seized - he stopped breathing and buried his head against Julian - "...Julian..." he breathed as the heat leaked from him...

"Elim..." Julian whined, thrusting into Garak's teasing fingers - "Uhh... oh, Garak... sticky... Ahh-ha!" Julian spasmed, heat rushing from his pelvis...

They lay there breathing hard for several minutes. Garak nipped gently at the doctor's neck. Julian found his fingers in the Cardassian's dark hair again.

"Does this feel sudden?" Julian asked.

"No." Garak chuckled. "I've been waiting for this for years."

"Years? Really?"

"Mm-hmm. How *did I miss it...?" He ducked and mouthed at Julian's nipple.

"Huuu-! Mmm... I'm good at keeping secrets too..."

Garak came back to kiss him again...

"You're tired... Would you like me to go?"

"No, no... Don't you dare put me through this... ordeal and make me wake up alone."

Garak smiled. "I promise not to leave then... Julian..."

"Your captivating blue eyes will still be here in the morning?"

Garak paused, stunned by the compliment. "Yes. My blue eyes will be here to greet you in the morning."

"...aww... Elim..." a whisper.

Garak closed his eyes, savoring that sound.

"I love hearing you say my name..." a whispered reply. "Julian."

"...Elim..."

Garak kissed lightly at Julian's lip as the CMO drifted into sleep.

"...E...lim..."

In the dark, Garak drifted off into sleep... "Julian..." with Julian's accented voice ringing in his head...

"Elim."

~.oOo.~

* * *

AN :: ...not really my best work... but i certainly enjoyed jotting this out. :D describing Garak's dermal ridges was... entertaining. ;) these two seem to really savor each other's names. hmm... guess they like the taste of those few syllables, huh. ;) these two are the first and only - no, i take that back! the third slash pairing i've ever really found in ST. the other two being Kirk/Spock and Kirk/Bones. :p

written transitioning between Garak and Bashir's voices... i'm not really convinced they're both really in character - let me know what you think.

inspired by "Civil Defence," "Distant Voices," and (especially) "Improbable Cause." - but mostly just 'cause i rather love Garak - and he totally has a thing for Julian. c:

thanks to Sparticus328 for beta, your great enthusiasm, and letting me know i'd managed to strike a balance. you are fantastic!

* * *

PostScript ::

~.oOo.~

Garak was... warm. Surprisingly warm for having slept nude aboard the atrociously chilly station. He groaned - fingers running over his forehead ridges... his ocular ridges...

"You said your eyes would be here to *greet me in the morning, Garak. Where are they?" Julian's voice teased at his ears.

"Mmm..." Garak groaned, "Whatever happened to 'Elim?'" He eased his eyes open to see Julian's sleepy, but smiling face, his hand still raised, his fingertips stroking Garak's brow.

"Do you prefer it?"

"If we are alone, I think it's... appropriate."

A pause... Garak felt Julian's fingers... watched his dark eyes linger on his own striking blue ones -

And he leaned slowly forward and took the younger man's mouth in a slow and gentle kiss... savoring the delicate teasing of his ocular ridge...


End file.
